Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are jewels, wishes and romance while the sub motifs are stars and music. "Alert! Prism Pretty Cure! will be re-made completely! Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion on the series. If you have any questions comment down below. Thanks minna-san." ' '- Infinity Mirai Plot * ''Prism Pretty Cure! episodes'' Characters Pretty Cures Yukimura Aine / Cure Infinity Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Intro: Guardian of: Diamond 14-years-old. Shy, quiet and gentle. Aine transforms into Cure Infinity, the guardian of Diamond. She is destined to be the most powerful of the group but still has troubles adjusting to her powers. Despite this, Aine is the most successful in purifying the Kurayami, seemingly being able to read memories. Ninomiya Erina / Cure Athena Voiced by: Amamiya Sora Intro: Guardian of: Garnet 15-years-old. Ambitious, intelligent and rational. Erina transforms into Cure Athena, the guardian of Garnet. She is the "brains" of the group, relying on theory and analyzing opponents to help defeat them as well as using fun tricks. Mitsue Sayuri / Cure Sparkle Voiced by: Toyama Nao Intro: Guardian of: Emerald 14-years-old. Reliable, energetic and childish. Sayuri transforms into Cure Sparkle, the guardian of Emerald. She is by far the strongest of the group (despite her weak appearance) and focuses on first-hand combat against opponents, making use of her unbelievable strength. Koshiki Miho / Cure Mystic Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Intro: Guardian of: Sapphire 15-years-old. Strong, self-composed and poetic. Miho transforms into Cure Mystic, the guardian of Sapphire. She is physically the weakest of the group but makes up for it with her enchantments, which are able to hinder opponents or upgrade her teammates' powers. Ally Kurone Ichiro 15-years-old. Aloof, serious, quiet yet fairly observant. Ichiro is a royal descendant of the Shadow Domain, previously named Sullen, however, does not wish to take part in anymore endeavours caused by his elder brother and current ruler Grimm. He is a rather complicated teen who has trouble determining right and wrong as old habits die hard. He also detests his ability to control shadows and haunting crimson eyes, even going to the point of hiding them from others. While still hesitant, Ichiro wanted a chance to renew himself from the past and thus escaped to earth where he met and befriended Aine. Mascots Frore Aine's partner and protector of the Legendary Crystals. Originally a grand kitsune who would defend the Aurorean Dynasty but was transformed into a small fox with a tourqiouue scarf. Froze is rather naive, meek and childish, which sums up his overall inexperience and age. However, he is strong-willed and does his very best for the Pretty Cure. In his kitsune form, Frore has the ability to control snow and the essence of winter itself. Aurorean Dynasty ''' '''Princess Evelyn de Hoshino / Cure Celestia The ruler of the Aurorean Dynasty. A curious and noble girl who took on the lone responsibility of governing her nation at a very young age. Evelyn is an inspirational princess with the pure intentions of making peace once again with the Shadow Domain and her childhood friend Grimm. However, she was quickly defeated during a surprise attack on the capital and now sleeps soundly within a massive crystallized rock. Though physically unresponsive, she is able to communicate with Aine in the realm of dreams. Evelyn transformed into Cure Celestia, the Guardian of Amethyst. Pollux Previously Evelyn's bodyguard and fighting mentor of Castor. Pollux was a mature, headstrong women with a tendency to tease others. She was widely known for her beautiful sword skills and loyalty to the princess. During the Shadow Domain's rebellion, Pollux sacrificed herself while using a forbidden skill to help others escape from the sudden chaos. Castor Erina's eventual partner and a knight from the Aurorean Dynasty. Friendly, brave, considerate but tragically honest. Castor was supposedly sent to earth together with Frore, however, something interfered with the portal and they were separated. He eventually becomes partners with Erina in turn for saving him. Shadow Domain Grimm The leader of the Shadow Domain and Ichiro's older brother. Grimm comes off as talkative and cringeworthy, tending to take part in long dramatic speeches which sneakily hide his much more sinister intentions. He's practically the epitome of insane, violent and dangerous. Despite Grimm's calm disposition, if his opponents say something that goes against his opinions, he finds unreasonable faults in them, becoming angry quite easily. * Orion * Hektor * Doris Kurayami The main monsters of the series. They are summoned when a jewel heart has been manipulated and transforms into a monster that traps civilians in a dream-like state while collecting their wishes. They can be defeated once the corrupted crystal is either destroyed or the Kurayami is purified with a Cure's attack, which will turn the person back to normal. Others Koizumi Sora Miho's childhood friend. A serious, logical and intellectual individual who has a tendency to overthink things. Sora often considers himself as mature and attempts to maintain his so called "role" within the group. Ironically enough, he's terrible at hiding his thoughts through his facial expressions and is an eccentric idol otaku, particularly fawning over Aine and Miho alike. He is also the younger twin-brother of Koizumi Kotone. Koizumi Kotone Sora's older twin-sister. Yukimura Ryouta Aine's beloved older brother. Items Legendary Crystal The transformation device, which appear as diamond-shaped crystals in a respective colour, and can be worn as a chest piece or part of an accessory. The Cures transform by yelling "Prisma~Connection!" Prism Chest ''' A small musical box that allows the Cures to collect purified Jewel Hearts and has the powerful ability to grant any wish no matter how impossible it may seem, making it both miraculous and deadly. '''Jewel Heart The main collectibles, which appear as tiny heart-shaped jewels, and are the physical materialization of a person's wish and memories. It is believed that if a jewel heart is shattered instead of being manipulated, the person with said jewel heart will lose their personality permanently. Locations Hinanshokibo The city in which the story takes place on earth. Hinanshokibo is a large city with vintage-styled housing and cobblestone roads but has a very futuristic feel. It is well known for its beautiful view of popular meteor showers. * Sakura Park * Hoshizora Academy * PRISM★ Alternate Realms The known realms within an alternate universe that share an ancient feud of distrust and chaos. * Aurorean Dynasty * Shadow Domain Merchandise Sequel A sequel named Prism Pretty Cure! 5★S has been set to air a few months after Prism Pretty Cure! ends and will introduce two new Cures. The themes change slightly while still focusing on jewels and wishes. Trivia * This is the third series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist or a male role similar to a Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but green. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Celestia, already fighting an enemy somewhere in the prologue episode. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * Prism'' Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure!''is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, ''Prism Pretty Cure! will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season where each eye catch is a entirely different in every episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fifth season to have mascots turn into humans. Gallery To be added. Links * References in Prism Pretty Cure! * Prism Pretty Cure! Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Voice Actors * Prism Pretty Cure! Cures External Links *'[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12119263/1/Prism-Pretty-Cure-Prologue ''Prism Pretty Cure!: Prologue Story]''' (English) References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:New fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Music Themed Series